


A Lycanthropy Reader

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And is Also Always Annoyed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale is a Softie, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Reading, Researcher Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Derek didn’t understand why Stiles still spent his spare time reading non-fiction books about werewolves. He thought that being a human member of a pack of werewolves should have been enough information for him, but no.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	A Lycanthropy Reader

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Resting head on chest/listening to heartbeat & reading together

Derek didn’t understand why Stiles still spent his spare time reading non-fiction books about werewolves. He thought that being a human member of a pack of werewolves should have been enough information for him, but no. There was never too much information for Stiles to have. He always had to have his nose in a book, his fingers typing at a keyboard. 

Derek didn’t mind a quiet night in, though. Not when Stiles was lying across the couch with Derek settled in between his legs, his head resting perfectly above Stiles’ heartbeat. The gentle stroke of Stiles’ hand on his back only disappeared when Stiles had to turn the page of the book he was reading. Derek glanced up at the top of the page to view the title.  _ A Lycanthropy Reader: Werewolves in Western Culture _ by Charlotte F. Otten. Derek huffed along with the eye roll he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“I can hear your eye roll from up here, Der,” Stiles chided, tugging on a fistful of Derek’s hair. As Derek’s head was pulled back, he glanced up at Stiles, the reading glasses he wasn’t entirely sure Stiles had to wear crooked on his face and a smirk on his lips. 

“You have a werewolf currently on top of you and yet,” Derek scolded as he waved a hand at the book. Stiles let out a soft chuckle and stroked his hand down Derek’s back again, a comforting gesture that had any annoyance toward Stiles dissipating. 

“I’ve already read your mother’s journals and every piece of literature we’ve stolen off of other all powerful beings. I don’t see a problem with being up to date with werewolf theories considering how little your species actually knows about itself.” Derek bit down on Stiles’ chest in retaliation and the sting elicited a dramatic gasp from Stiles. He threw his hand over his forehead and feigned fainting and Derek had to roll his eyes again, the fondness in them obvious. “And now I will become one myself!” Stiles yelled dramatically, dropping his book hand to the coffee table. Derek saw the cover then and reached for the offending object. 

“Are you kidding me? Most of us don’t even turn  _ into _ wolves and-- What even is it attacking? A half human half wildebeest?” Derek growled as he turned his face into Stiles’ chest, taking a deep breath in to relax himself. Stiles’ scent had a calming agent to it that Derek couldn’t quite figure out, but he knew the answer wouldn’t be in one of those books. 

“Listen to this,” Stiles said a few moments later after Derek had settled himself down using the steady beat of Stiles’ heart under his ear. Derek muttered a few complaints into Stiles’ chest, but Stiles didn’t seem to care as he read the words aloud. “The sympathetic account of the two aging werewolves in this history shows how important it was to exercise compassion in the presence of human metamorphosis.” Stiles clicked his tongue as he peered down at Derek, a smug smirk on his face. “Isn’t that nice? They’re asking for compassion toward werewolves,” Stiles explained as he patted Derek’s cheek condescendingly. Derek groaned and pressed his nose further into Stiles’ chest. 

“This werewolf is asking for compassion from you,” Derek started before glancing back up at Stiles, “to stop reading this nonsense to me immediately,” he finished. Stiles seemed to think about it for a moment, biting his bottom lip and looking up toward the ceiling. He tackled Derek back on the couch instead. Derek didn’t care because he had Stiles’ full attention and the book was discarded to the floor where Derek knew it belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content. (There's not much on it now, but there will be, PROMISE!) 
> 
> Please feel free to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
